To Love Forever
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Just what will their love survive? Jason/Trini


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Power Rangers. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm only just borrowing the characters for a moment._

**Author's Notes: **_This is a Jason/Trini story, beginning one year after they have left for Switzerland, focusing on key points in their relationship. I'm assuming that they left during their sophomore year. I've tried to follow the show's time line as much as possible, and I hoped that I haven't screwed up anything. This is set within the same universe as my Renard D'Or series, which does mention this coupling._

**To Love Forever**

**By: Jade Daniels**

Trini Kwan watched his graceful form as he continued to move, a smile playing upon her face. She always liked to watch him practice, and it didn't surprise her that he continued to keep up with his training. Martial arts had always been a part of Jason Scott, long before he had ever become the Red Power Ranger. One of the first things he had done here in Switzerland was find a suitable outdoor site to practice. Now, one year later, much of his spare time was spent here, practicing in a clearing amongst the evergreens. He was just finishing his kata, a pattern that Trini easily recognized. As it came to the end, she walked over to him, a towel in hand. 

"Thanks," he said, taking it gratefully. 

She couldn't help but admire his muscular form showing beneath the tank top that he wore. Color rushed to her cheeks as she realized the direction her thoughts were taking. _Okay, when did I start to think of him like **that**?_ Trini had always known that Jason was a good looking guy; she'd been told that often enough by his female admirers. It was just that _she'd_ never thought of him that way before - at least, not until that moment. 

"You're welcome," she replied, trying not to show what had just gone through her head. _Come on Trini, this is **Jason** you're thinking about. He's been one of your best friends for how many years now? Don't go making a fool of yourself just because you suddenly notice just how **good** he actually looks in a tank top._

Even as she was berating herself though, her mind took yet another betraying turn as she began thinking about the upcoming Snowflake Dance. It was one of the few social activities sponsored by the Youth Summit Committee. It was the highlight of a week-long of winter celebrations before students went home for the holidays. As of yet, Trini didn't have a date to the dance. Normally, that didn't bother her; she could easily have fun going by herself or hanging around with Zack and Jason. This year though, she knew that she wanted someone with her as a date - and that someone she wanted was Jason. 

* * * 

The two friends began walking towards the campus cafeteria where they were supposed to meet Zack. He supposedly had found someone to take to the Snowflake Dance, and Jason guessed that his friend was asking her out right now. The long distance between Zack and Angela had finally taken their toll, especially since they hadn't been dating much before Zack had moved away. But in the long run, it had been for the better, considering how happy the young man seemed to be, now that he was single again. 

Jason tried to keep his mind on the conversation with Trini, but his mind - and eyes - kept drifting to admiring the girl beside him. It had been awhile since he had felt any attraction towards a girl; it had surprised him that the girl this time was Trini. After all, they had been friends for a long time - ever since they were kids in grade school. Lately though, he had begun to recognize just how beautiful Trini really was. 

He wasn't sure when he began to feel this way; he only knew that he did. The past year in Switzerland had given Jason the time to really notice her. Now, he knew that he cared about the former Yellow Ranger much more than just a friend. Unfortunately, he wasn't certain how she felt about him. After all, they were friends, and Jason didn't want to ruin that relationship by telling her how he really felt. 

Their conversation came to a halt when they spotted Zack seated at a table in the cafeteria. He was grinning like a cat who caught the canary, and kept throwing glances at a pretty girl seated nearby. It didn't take much to figure out what had gone on before Jason and Trini had arrived. Zack waved them over as soon as he spotted them. 

"Lemme guess, you got a date for the dance?" asked Trini, looking over to where the girl was sitting. 

He nodded, laughing, "Yup! Chloe said yes. She said something about liking bald guys." He grinned, rubbing a hand over his hairless scalp, having shaved his hair off a few weeks ago. He looked at the two of them, "How about you two? The dance is only a couple of weeks away you know." 

Jason looked at Trini, very much relieved when she shook her head. "I don't have anyone either," he replied with a shrug. 

She looked at him in surprise, "You haven't? I thought you would have gotten someone by now. I mean, the girls must be falling all over themselves trying to get you as their date." 

His eyes met hers, "I'm not sure if the girl I'd like to take would be willing." For some reason, she suddenly avoided his eyes, turning her head away. "Besides," he remarked lightly, "I'm sure that you've had a few requests yourself." He knew that she had; he'd heard plenty of other guys mentioning of asking Trini to the dance. 

The Asian girl rolled her eyes, "Most of those were absolute shallow-headed idiots that have their brains in their pants, not their heads." 

Zack chuckled, "And I'm sure you told them off properly." He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you two go together, since neither of you have dates? At least, that way you will have someone." 

The two of them looked at one another; Jason tried not to let his enthusiasm show in his eyes. "I'm game if you are," he said quietly. 

Trini nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." 

* * * 

The next two weeks swept pass amazingly fast, or so it seemed to Trini. By the time the night of the Snowflake dance rolled around, she was practically a nervous wreck. She kept imagining horrid visions of how the dance would reveal her feelings for Jason, which by now, she was certain of. If not already, she was painfully close to falling in love with the former Red Ranger. What if at the dance he found someone else? Trini didn't know if she could stand such a heartbreak. 

_What was I thinking?_ The nervous wreck in her mind was just spinning like crazy. Suddenly though, the cooler, more rational part of her set in. _You were thinking of going to one of the few dances of the year. Of having a good time with one of your best friends. He is going with you; that means that you will be together with him, at least for tonight._ She took a few deep breaths, finally managing to calm herself down enough to get ready. 

Trini had chosen a spaghetti strap dress of an elegant shade of blue. The front was cut low, and the back even lower. The skirt ended just below her knees, showing off her feet in low-heeled silver sandals. Her shoulder-length black hair had been pinned up, with a few tendrils framing her oval face. Her only jewelry consisted of tiny white crystal earrings, and a matching thin bracelet. She had just finished her makeup when there was a knock upon her door. 

"So, how do I look?" she asked when she saw Jason standing at the door. 

* * * 

He could barely pick his jaw up off the floor, much less speak as his eyes took in the sight of the beautiful angel before him. It took him a moment before he got his tongue working again. "You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered. 

She blushed. "Thanks," she smiled, taking his outstretched arm. Together, they left for the dance. 

The Snowflake Dance was being held in a large reception hall that the Summit had rented. As Trini and Jason entered, they saw how the place had been transformed into a gorgeous land of white, blue and silver. Large snowflakes decorated the light blue curtained walls, with small Christmas lights on them. Silver and white streamers hung from the ceilings. Smaller white snowflakes were sprinkled everywhere, giving the illusion that it had just snowed. Music was playing, and some people were already out on the dance floor. They spotted Zack with his date by one of the food tables, engrossed in conversation. As they headed towards him, he saw them and smiled. 

"Hey guys!" he said, before turning to his date, "Chloe, this is Trini. That's Jason. They're friends of mine. Guys, this is Chloe Banks, my date." Chloe greeted each of them in turn. She was dressed in a sparkly lavender spaghetti-strapped dress, with the straps criss-crossing in the back. It fit snugly against her trim body, flowing down to just above her ankles. On her feet were matching criss-cross sandals with large heels. 

The two couples continued to chat for awhile, before Zack decided to drag Chloe to the dance floor. Jason looked at Trini, holding out his hand. Accepting the silent invitation, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor. As he held her body against him, the world seemed to drop away around them. Jason didn't notice anything except than the young woman in front of her. His eyes took in every detail of his face, from the delicate chin of her oval face, to the ebony curls of her hair. 

* * * 

Zack looked on in appreciation as he watched his two friends dance to the music. He could tell that they were oblivious to the world around them, and were absorbed only with each other. It had been awhile since either of them had a steady date, and now he knew why. He was happy for the two of them, knowing that they would do well with each other. 

"So, how long have those two been together?" asked Chloe as she looked at Trini and Jason. 

"Actually, this is the first place they've been to as a couple," he answered with a grin. 

Chloe blinked in surprise, "Really? But they look so........" 

"Good together?" he replied, "Yeah, I know." 

* * * 

All too soon the music ended, and with it, the spell around them. Trini, feeling a little flustered, abruptly removed herself from Jason's embrace. She turned away, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. 

"Are you hot?" he asked. 

She looked back, startled, "Um...what?" 

Jason led her towards the drinks, "I asked, are you hot? You looked a little flushed actually. Maybe we ought to get something to drink?" 

She nodded dumbly, "Yeah, that sounds good." 

They each took a glass of the punch from the table, and settled themselves by the wall away from the dancing. There they stood in companionable silence. Trini kept sneaking glances at Jason, wondering if he had felt anything while they were dancing. She herself knew that something had passed, even if he hadn't noticed. She knew now that she was long past falling - she was in love with the man beside her. 

When they had finished their drinks, the two wandered back to the dance floor. They continued to dance together as if they had done it an infinite number of times before. Trini knew there was something here, and she wanted to know if Jason knew it too. Taking his hand, she said, "Want to go outside? I could use some fresh air." 

"Sure," nodded Jason, letting her lead the way. 

They headed out into the cool night air. The night sky was absolutely clear with only a few white stars twinkling. The moonlight shone its silvery light upon the trees before the beams were scattered upon the ground. _It's so beautiful...... so peaceful_. Trini smiled, glad - not for the first time - that she wouldn't have to worry about villainous henchmen coming down to ruin the moment. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" murmured Jason, coming up behind her. She still couldn't believe how good he looked. It had been awhile since she had last seen Jason in a tuxedo, and she couldn't remember him ever looking this striking. The black tuxedo he was wearing was well formed against his body. The red cummerbund was a perfect match to his bow tie. His slightly curly brown hair had been lightly styled at the top of his head, though now a lock had fallen upon his forehead. 

"It's peaceful too," she replied, voicing her thoughts. "It's almost perfect."   
  


Jason looked at her, "Almost?" His breath made little puffs in the cold night air. There was something in his voice that made her turn her head, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"Well, nothing's perfect," she replied lightly, unable to take her eyes away from his. 

"You think so?" he said, "Because I can think of a few things that are perfect." 

Curiously, she asked, "Like what?" 

He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, "Like you. You're perfect. You're smart, beautiful, sexy, a great friend, everything a guy could want." 

"A guy like you?" she whispered, even though she already knew the answer. 

"How's this for an answer?" he replied, as his bent down towards her, and their lips met. It was the sweetest, most perfect kiss that Trini had ever experienced. All doubts of her feelings for Jason, and his for her flew out of her mind as she continued to kiss him, knowing that she never wanted that moment to end. 

It did of course, eventually end, as they both finally came up for air. They both looked at each other wondrously, not entirely sure where to go on the path they had begun to take. He took one her hands into his, tracing light circles against her palm. In turn, she entwined her other arm around his neck, letting her fingers go into his hair. 

"So, where do you want to go from here?" he asked softly. 

"I like where we are right now," she replied, looking into his eyes, "I mean, this is nice." 

"Really nice," he chuckled, pulling her closer. 

While they didn't stay like that for the rest of the night, it was a long time before they went back inside. 

* * * 

The next few months went by quickly, if awkwardly at first. Despite that first kiss, the friendship that they had developed from so long ago still got in the way. While they were 'officially' a couple now, it was still hard sometimes for both to see the other as more than a friend. After the first few dates though, eventually everything fell into place. Jason and Trini were happy. 

For Valentine's Day, Jason took Trini to a karoke bar. While it was hardly the most romantic place in Switzerland, it was the perfect place for Jason to sing. In his mind, at least he wouldn't get into trouble over the lyrics to the song. To Trini's utter amazement, at the end of their dinner, Jason sang a love song to her. It wasn't the best singing she had ever heard, but it struck a note in her heart. In the end, she and Jason sang a simple duet for a semi-appreciative audience. 

After dinner, the couple went ice skating at an outdoor rink - the temperature still being cold enough to do so. The next two hours were filled with laughter as the two tried some of the more fancier skating moves. They managed to land more on their backsides than their skates. By the time Jason walked her back to the dorm, Trini had to admit that this had been one of the best Valentine's Days she had ever had. 

The next few months passed by quickly. Spring came and went, and all too soon summer had arrived. School would be closing soon, and all involved were glad of it. The anticipation for the holidays added an extra spice to the students' conversations, especially for those who were getting ready to head back to their homes abroad. The three teens from Angel Grove were looking forward to meeting all their old friends again, and meeting any new ones that had been made. Jason and Trini also couldn't wait to tell their friends about their newfound love. They didn't expect any problems to arise, especially not when there had already been so many couples amongst the Rangers already. 

Their first week home was very special, starting with a party welcoming the three teens home. It was there that _all_ the news - meaning anything concerning the Rangers - was told. The week ended up being a very busy one, with not only lots of catching up, but just generally having fun and going out. It was so busy, that Jason and Trini couldn't find the right time to share their special news. They hoped that they would be able to say something soon. 

It was during this time that Jason realized just how much he missed being in Angel Grove. All his old haunts had seemed familiar to him, but at the same time, they made him feel like a stranger. The former Red Ranger felt like he didn't know anything about Angel Grove anymore, and this was the place he had once called home. It wasn't that he didn't like living in Switzerland; far from it, it had been one of the best experiences in his life. But, did he want to live there anymore? Was he now ready to come home? 

It wasn't until the end of July that Jason made his decision. Having weighed all the consequences, the pros and cons, he had decided to remain in Angel Grove. His senior year would be spent at Angel Grove High. He had already talked with his parents, and they had agreed with his decision. They had been very glad that he had wanted to move back in with them. Everything was now set in motion for his return. He only had one obstacle left: to tell Trini. 

* * * 

From the moment that Jason had called her, Trini knew that something was wrong. There had been something in the tone of his voice - something that just struck a nerve within her. Never in her life had she dreaded a conversation, not until now. Whatever it was that Jason wanted to talk about, she knew that she wouldn't like it. Within an hour from when he called, Trini was at his house, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"I've decided to stay in Angel Grove," he said softly. 

"Oh," she replied, her voice a mere whisper. She was unable to say anything else. 

"I've found these last few weeks that I've missed being here," he continued in a rush as if trying to explain away her sudden broken heart, "It's not that I don't like being in Switzerland......... I just miss being here more. So, I'm going to finish off my senior year at AGH." 

Her eyes found their way to his. Trini could see how desperately he wanted her to understand. She _wanted_ to understand why he was doing this. But there was the glaring fact that he was leaving her, and putting a whole ocean and a continent between them. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were shining in her eyes. 

"You.....you really want to do this?" she asked. He nodded silently. "I....I guess I can't stop you then, can I?" A sudden fear clutched her heart as she remembered Richie. "But, what about us? What will happen? You and I both know that long-distance relationships don't work well. I mean, look at me and Richie. We broke up only after three months, and most of those were spent apart. Zack and Angela ended up the same way." 

Jason sighed, "I don't know Trini. I'm not saying that it won't be hard, keeping things together when we're apart. But, do you really want to give up on us like this?" 

She narrowed her eyes, "But I'm not the one who's keeping us apart." 

"I know," he replied, "I know. But this is something I have to do Trini. I have to stay in Angel Grove. I really would like to finish off my year here." 

She cast her eyes towards the ground, "Jason, I don't want to hold you back. I _can't_ hold you back. If I did, you would never forgive me. But, I know that I don't want a long-distance relationship. Not even if it's with you." Trini looked back up into his eyes, knowing that her words had cut into his heart. 

"Is this really goodbye then?" he asked softly. 

Her heart protested every word she was about to say, "Yeah, it really is. It's the only way." 

"Trini......" He traced a hand along her cheek. 

"Just go," she whispered, no longer able to look at him. As she walked away, the tears ran hotly down her cheeks, but she never once looked back. 

Zack and Trini's departure from Angel Grove was unceremonious. All their friends, old and new, including Jason, came to seem them off at the airport. Neither Jason or Trini showed any signs of their previous emotional farewell; only showing masks of indifference to each other. No one else knew that anything was amiss. 

School began again for the Switzerland students. To Trini, it became an endless monotony of classes and meetings in which she no longer had any interest. She kept her grades up well, but it was as if a certain spark within her was gone. At first, Zack was worried, but as time went on, Trini slowly became her old self again. She was never quite the same, but at least she didn't act so much like a robot anymore. 

It was on a crisp November day when Trini received Tommy's letter. Eager for new from home, she tore into the envelope as soon as she got back to her dorm room. Her roommate wasn't around, so Trini had the place to herself. Getting herself a glass of water from the fridge, she settled herself in one of the large, over-stuffed couches in the room. Once she was finally comfortable, she began reading through the letter. 

She smiled as Tommy described everything that had been going on in Angel Grove over the past few months. It had been awhile since she had heard from anyone there. Of course, she barely knew any of the team anymore. Kim was off in Florida, and Aisha was now in Africa, as if she had never been in Angel Grove in the first place. That had been strange: all the time-shifting, even if she had barely been aware of it. But now everything had gone back to normal, at least, according to Tommy's last letter to Zack. 

Billy had recently moved to Aquitar - that got a big mention in this letter. It had been a shock for the entire team, and was certainly a shock for Trini. She continued reading: 'It was certainly a strange thing. I never would've figured Billy falling in love with an alien, especially a fish-type girl.' That had been weird, considering the former Blue Ranger's childhood phobia of fishes. 

There were brief mentions of the other Rangers, now known as the Zeo Rangers. This didn't surprise Trini, as she had only met Katherine and Tanya briefly, when she had last been in Angel Grove. Her friendship with Adam and Rocky hadn't developed into the kinship that she had with the other original Rangers, Tommy included. Just the brief snippets he had included about them were all she needed to know. 

Trini continued to read the letter:_And Jason seems to have a new girlfriend..................._

She stared numbly at the words, barely reading as Tommy described Emily. The girl was tall, blonde, and very beautiful. She had apparently been in a motorcycle gang, but now was working at Ernie's place in the Youth Center, as well as his new beach club. She was outgoing, and had managed to get Jason modeling in a fashion show. In short - she was everything that Trini wasn't. Tears blurring her eyes, the Asian girl crumpled the offending letter, throwing it away from her as hard as she could. 

* * * 

The Snowflake Dance had come once again. For awhile, Trini hadn't been sure whether she wanted to attend the event. It had only been a month since Tommy's letter, and her heart still hurt at the thought of Jason with another woman. But it had been her fault hadn't it? She was the one who had wanted to break off their relationship - all because she had been afraid of the distance that had been put between them. 

Well, she wasn't going to cry over spilled milk. A week ago, Keith Anderson, an American from the East coast had asked her to the dance. After much internal debate, she had finally decided to go with him. She didn't know if she would really have a good time, but she had to try anyway, didn't she? Zack had been telling her that for the past month; it was time that she put his good advice to work. 

* * * 

Trini tried to have a good time at the dance, but the memory of the previous year left a bitter aftertaste in her. She knew that she wasn't being the greatest company, but couldn't help but be depressed by all the memories of her time with Jason. Zack hadn't been much help either; he had come again with Chloe who was now his girlfriend of almost one year. She realized then that she shouldn't have come in the first place. 

She thought that she and Keith were both relieved when the Snowflake Dance finally ended. The drive back to the dorms was quiet, neither one wanting to speak. He walked her back to her dorm room, a gesture that surprised her considering how badly the evening had gone. She bid him goodnight and took her keys from her purse. But as she slipped the key into the doorknob, Keith gently took her wrist. She looked up at him curiously. 

"I'm sorry Trini," Keith said with a rueful smile, "I should've known better than to compete with Jason Scott." 

She was startled, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, that you still care about him. Probably more than you realize," Keith held her chin up, bringing her eyes to meet his, "You two looked like you had been pretty tight. I don't think you've gotten over him." 

Trini blushed, turning her head away. _He's right; I was just using him. Not that Jason was even around to notice what I was doing. But Keith deserves more than that, and not from someone like me. _"You're right Keith. I'm sorry I wasn't great company tonight. You deserve better than that." 

He smiled, "It's alright. At least I walked in with a beautiful girl by my side." 

She laughed softly, "Still friends?" _He's such a great guy - so understanding. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him?_

He nodded, "Of course. I'd rather be friends with you than not know you at all." His eyes turned serious as he clasped her hands in his, "And, when you _are_ ready, I'll be here." 

* * * 

Cheers resounded throughout the stadium as the Angel Grove team were announced the winners of the tournament. Jason watched as Tommy kissed Kat before reaching to bring Justin into the ring. They both received the oversized cheque with huge smiles, waving to the crowd. It wasn't until the celebration at the Youth Center that Jason finally got a chance to talk with Kimberly. 

"I hoped you two talked," he said, coming up behind the former Pink Ranger. She turned around, a small smile on her face. She pointed to where Tommy and Katherine were hugging, celebrating his victory in the tournament. 

"Yeah, we did," she replied softly. Jason could tell that there was a new peace in Kim, something that had been missing when she had first returned to Angel Grove. "We're friends again. Better than before I think. It was something that was missing before; this time, we'll actually be _friends_." She took his arm, guiding him away from the crowd to a quiet spot outside the building. "So you want to continue our talk?" 

He nodded, grateful that she had brought it up. He had wanted to discuss his failing relationship with Emily, and how he had left things with Trini in Switzerland. Unfortunately, with everything that had happened since Kimberly had returned, the two of them hadn't had much time to talk about anything. This was the first time that they had managed to find some time to resume that conversation. 

The ex-Gold Ranger told Kimberly all about the relationship between him and Trini, right from the Snowflake Dance, to their parting almost a year later, and everything in between. He then told her about Emily, and his relationship with the blonde girl. Even after three months, nothing much had happened between them beyond the occasional kiss, and even those didn't have much passion. As Jason continued to talk, he began to realize something about the two relationships. As the realization hit him, he groaned mid-sentence and shook his head. 

"What's wrong Jase?" asked Kim, concerned about a relapse from the drain of the Gold Powers. 

"I've been a fool," he replied, "All this time, I thought I had gotten over Trini, you know, because of Emily. I've just realized that I was looking for a way to forget her. Emily is practically everything that Trini isn't, I guess, her opposite." 

Kim tilted her head, "Didn't work the way you expected huh?" 

Jason nodded with a sigh, "I haven't forgotten her........ Seems a little harsh huh? Trying to forget one of my best friends..... the woman I still love. That's why nothing has been working for me and Em. I can't have a relationship with another woman until I get over Trini. But, I don't know if I can." 

"Then you should talk with her," Kim said, looking thoughtful, "The way I did with Tommy. From the sound of things, you two still have a lot of stuff to go through." 

"Yeah, I think we do," agreed Jason. He smiled at his friend, "Thanks Kim." 

* * * 

Silently she stacked one plate on top of another, not really thinking about what she was doing. The plates neatly went into the rectangle bucket, followed soon by the bowls. The cups came soon after. All of this was accomplished with a mindless intensity as she tried very hard *not* to think about....... him. With a shake of her head, she wiped the back of her hand against her eyes. She wouldn't......... couldn't cry about it. That was what the work was for, to help her forget. To help her forget about the man in her life whom she once called her boyfriend: the man known as Jason Lee Scott. 

In the back of her mind, Emily knew that she had expected this day to come. Despite the happiness they had experienced as a couple, she and Jason were never really 'together'. They had never found a closeness that she had felt with her other boyfriends. It was as if he was always somewhere else, like a part of him was closed off to her. But she had always ignored it, hoping that one day, he could give himself completely to her. Now, she knew that day would never come. 

* * * 

Trini smiled softly, watching through the window as the clouds passed by. Zack was dozing in the seat beside her. He'd practically fallen asleep from the moment the plane had taken off. He deserved the rest though; it had been very late at night when the two of them had finally finished packing all of their belongings. In the past three years, they had accumulated a lot of things - souvenirs and mementos that they wouldn't leave behind for anything. Most of it had already been sent back to Angel Grove, with them to follow a few days behind. 

Home. She was finally going home. There was a certain elation in that fact. Even so, Trini didn't regret the past three years that she had spent in Switzerland. She had learned so many things, done so much, and helped many people. It'd been different from being a Power Ranger, but it had been a good difference. Now that she had graduated, she believed herself ready for Angel Grove University in September. 

Angel Grove...... where he was. She bit her lip, leaning back against her seat. It had been a year already since she had last heard from him, and less than that since she had learned about Emily. She shook her head, wondering, not for the first time, why she couldn't get over Jason. But did she really want to? In truth, she had no idea what she wanted. The very thought of him still made her heart skip a beat, but it brought back the bad memories. Besides, he had Emily now, didn't he? What good was it for her to even think about him? 

"Thinking about him?" asked Zack, startling her out of her thoughts. 

She turned towards him, "When did you wake up?" 

"Little while ago," he replied, "I didn't think you had noticed." 

"I didn't," she admitted. "You're right, I was thinking about him...... again." 

There was a look of concern in Zack's eyes, "When we get back, you've got to talk to him Trini. Even if he has that other girl now, he's gotta know how you feel." 

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so Zack. I'm the one who split things between us. Frankly, I don't deserve him, not after all that's happened." 

"Why did you break up with him?" asked Zack. It was a question he had never dared broach until now. 

Trini was silent for a few moments. "I didn't want us to end up struggling to keep our relationship together. That was the same thing that happened to Richie and I." She looked at him, "And it was the same thing that happened to you and Angela." Zack nodded; after three years, Angela's name no longer brought any pain. "Maybe I was a coward, but I wanted a clean break. I thought it would be less painful that way." 

"But it wasn't," said Zack, "And you still love him." 

"Yeah, I do," she whispered. She laid her head down upon his shoulder, letting his comforting arms encircle her. The tears then spilled from her eyes, tears she had thought long dried up. As the plane continued to travel through the sky, Trini Kwan cried, finally realizing the mistake she had made a year ago. 

* * * 

Unlike their departure a year ago, a celebration awaited Trini and Zack when they arrived in Angel Grove. The others had planned out a 'Welcome Home' party for them at the Youth Center. Practically all of their friends were there, including a new face whom they soon learned was Justin Stewart. The only person who was missing was Aisha, who didn't plan to come back from Africa until the following month. 

Trini barely noticed all this; her thoughts were fixed only on Jason. At the airport, she hadn't seen him with any blonde girl. Now at the party, she still found him alone. Trini didn't allow any hope in her heart though; it may have been that Emily couldn't come. The former Yellow Ranger was too afraid to find out the truth. 

"You really should talk to him," a voice said behind her. Trini turned around to see Kimberly. 

Trini didn't pretend to misunderstand, "You know?" 

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah, Jason talked to me about it. He still cares for you Trini. Just last month he broke up with Emily, because he realized that he hadn't gotten over you. And from what I've seen, you haven't gotten over him either." 

"When did you get so astute?' asked Trini with a small smile. 

Kim shrugged, "I've gotten experience in dealing with old boyfriends." She gazed at Tommy who was dancing with Katherine. "Those two are good together. You and Jason are good together." 

Trini looked to where Jason was standing. Was it her imagination, or had he been looking at her only a few moments ago? Kimberly's words had lightened her heart, and had given her a reason to think that there was another chance for her and Jason. She turned back towards her friend, giving her a quick hug. "Thanks." 

"What are friends for?" smiled Kim as she hugged Trini. 

The Asian girl circled around the dance floor, heading straight for Jason. He looked towards her, knowing that she was coming in his direction. For many long moments, they said nothing. Finally, he took her hand in his. "Want to go outside? I could use some fresh air." 

She nodded, recognizing the same words she had used over a year ago at the Snowflake Dance. Jason led her outside the Youth Center, where he then dropped her hand. Again, all was silent. Neither of them really knew what to say, or even where to begin. Trini decided to finally break the silence. 

"Kimberly told me that you had broken up with Emily," she said softly. 

He nodded, "Yeah. Things weren't working between us." He suddenly frowned, "H...how did you know about her anyway? Did Kim......." 

She shook her head, "No, Kim didn't tell me. Tommy told me in a letter." She clenched her fists, suddenly angry at him. "Were you so ashamed of our relationship that you couldn't even talk to anyone else about it??" she demanded, the words finally pouring out of her in a river of pain. 

Jason looked at her, a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about Trini?" Somehow, his words just made her more furious. _How could he not know what I've been through for the past year? _She knew it was an irrational thought, but couldn't help getting angry by it anyway. 

"Do you really think that Tommy would have been so damned insensitive to send me a letter, saying that you had a new girlfriend if he had known about you and me?" she exclaimed harshly, her eyes glaring into his. 

Jason paled, not knowing what to say. His mouth opened and closed for a few moments before the words finally tumbled out. "Yeah, I didn't tell him.......... I didn't tell anyone after you left. God Trini, we had just broken up!! Did you really want me to go around telling everyone that?" He saw her angry look, and realized how his words had sounded, "No, it wasn't pride that stopped me from saying anything. I just couldn't say anything... Not when my heart was that broken." 

Before she had a chance to comment, he looked away, his eyes focusing on the ground. "I was barely myself after you left. Tommy was around, but he didn't push, thankfully. He was just glad that I was staying. Then, all the Gold Ranger stuff came, and I just never ended up telling anyone." 

"So you ended up going out with someone else instead," she whispered harshly. 

The tone of her voice forced Jason to look up, "Dammit Trini, that's what you said you wanted! Do you know how hurt I was when you forced me to choose between you, and me wanting to stay here? Then, you just leave me here...... It was a long time before I could even speak your name again, much less hear it. Emily..... Emily was around to help me forget you. I thought I could. But now I know how much I loved you then..... and that I still love you now. And if you can't........." 

"You still love me?" her voice broke through his, filled with wonder as she looked at him. She began taking careful, slow steps towards him; as if by going any faster, she would break the sudden mood. 

He blinked, realizing that was what he had said, and knowing that it was true, he nodded. "Yeah, I do." 

"That doesn't make everything better though," she replied softly, but still stepping closer to him. 

"But could it at least be a chance to start over?" he asked, bring a hand to caress her cheek. Bringing that hand under her chin, he lifted her head, bringing her brown eyes to meet with his own. In those pools of chocolate, he saw reflected the hope and love equal to his. Jason smiled, knowing her answer. Gently, he bent his head, meeting his lips to hers. He felt the weight of Trini's arms sliding around his neck, and knew that they had been given a second chance. 

It wasn't the perfect beginning, but at least, it was one. It was a chance to start again, renew, and rebuild what they had once shared. After all, that was all anyone could ever do. And perhaps, one day, they would live, happily ever after. 


End file.
